


Decline

by Oxyz



Category: Sin City, Sin City: A Dame To Kill For - Fandom
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxyz/pseuds/Oxyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#Джонниуполз</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decline

**Author's Note:**

> Новелла Джонни была написана сценаристами специально для второго фильма, так что биографии персонажа мы в целом не знаем. Поэтому автор, исходя из того, что о нём было показано-рассказано, решил поиграться. AU по отношению к канону, при желании можно усмотреть некоторые пасхалки и отсылки в истории героя.  
> Dysfunctional family problems.  
> Открытый финал.

Когда тебе в лицо смотрит готовый вот-вот выстрелить пистолет – это не вызывает страха. Есть недоумение, обида, неверие. Жалость к себе. Многое. Но страха почему-то нет.

Джонни часто оплакивал других, но впервые – себя самого.

Чего он пытался добиться?

Доказать, что он достойный сын своего отца? Но он далеко не единственный не признанный выродок. Быть может, получился лучше других, да, но на этом всё. Ничего особенного.

Превзойти Рорка? Да, он был уже не молод, и всё же – по-прежнему первый человек в Бэзин Сити, он не утратил с возрастом ни капли своей власти, напротив, он приумножил её и продолжал удерживать стальной хваткой.

А значит – всё было бессмысленно. Всё было зря. Абсолютно всё.

И оно кажется теперь таким смешным и ничтожным.

Бежать – не в его привычках. Джонни всегда дружил со своей судьбой, смиренно принимая то, что она ему преподносила: хорошее и плохое. Он всегда был терпелив. Прямо как его несчастная мать. Перед смертью думая о ней, он пожалел о том, что не успел в последний раз навестить её могилу.

Рорк взвёл курок. По щеке Джонни скатилась одинокая слеза – он думал о матери, о своей любимой, такой несчастной матери, которую он всегда считал ангелом. Она столькому научила его. Она так сильно любила и оберегала его.

Быть может, на том свете они наконец снова увидятся?

Когда грянул гром, Джонни решил, что Рорк нажал на спусковой крючок. Он ощутил, как падает на бок, сметённый со стула чем-то тяжеловесным. На чистом рефлексе сгруппировался и перекатился под стол. Над головой загремели выстрелы, полилась ругань и вскрики. Кто-то заорал.

Кто-то большой, шумный и тяжёлый – и, безусловно, очень опасный – принялся крушить свиту Рорка, рыча подобно разъярённому медведю.

Через минуту всё стихло. Джонни осторожно выглянул из-под стола.

Люди Рорка были мертвы. Все до единого – лежали в нелепых позах тут и там. Не успевшие уследить за смертоносным чудовищем, меланхолично покуривающим теперь сигару из пачки Рорка. Сам сенатор грузно сидел у стены, сжимая в левой руке пистолет. Правая была вывернута и сильно опухла.

Марв, услышав за спиной шорохи, оглянулся через плечо.

– Живой? – поинтересовался он у Джонни. Тот еле заметно кивнул, не понимая, что здесь только что произошло.

Какие причины могли сподвигнуть эту машину для убийств вдруг так альтруистично броситься на помощь какому-то случайному юнцу?

– Ты, верно, озадачен, с чего бы я стал тебе помогать, малыш, – будто услышав его мысли, добродушно пророкотал Марв и ухмыльнулся, – на самом деле всё достаточно просто. Но мы об этом поговорим по пути, – он посмотрел на Рорка сверху вниз, – вы же дадите нам фору, чтобы успеть уйти, правда, сенатор? Вряд ли вы сильно обиделись из-за пары ребят. Они у вас явно были не в лучшей форме, я даже не успел войти во вкус.

Марв подмигнул ему и отвернулся. Прошагал к Джонни, хлопнул его по плечу, намекая, что пора сваливать. Тот молча подчинился и последовал за ним, решив не терять время и приберечь возникшие у него вопросы. Раз судьба так благодушно преподнесла ему шанс спасти свою жизнь, отказываться было бы просто глупо.

Уже выходя за дверь, он услышал негромкое, но уверенное:

– Не думай, что легко отделался, сучёныш. Я тебя из-под земли достану, даже сам дьявол не поможет. В этом городе тебе спрятаться, уж будь уверен.

Джонни обернулся.

Рорк, опустив пистолет, нехорошо, многообещающе ухмылялся.

* * *

Джонни почуял опасность, едва они вышли из паба. Несколько парней Рорка вышли следом за ними, демонстративно поигрывая пушками.

– Хочешь стрелять – не мешкай, – сказал Марв перед тем, как свернуть шею последнему, – играется он. Что, в детстве не наигрался, малец?

Джонни оставалось лишь молча наблюдать за происходящим и следовать за немногословным берсерком в ожидании объяснений.

На парковке перед заведением одиноко стоял чей-то потрёпанный Форд. Марв дёрнул переднюю пассажирскую дверцу: та легко поддалась, будто и не была закрыта. Он заглянул внутрь, пошарился в бардачке и перебросил Джонни запасные ключи от зажигания.

– Давай за руль, – скомандовал он.

Следующая группа киллеров перехватила их за поворотом, на перекрёстке. Они явно намеревались боднуть Форд с торца, но им удалось лишь слегка задеть его. Машину тряхнуло, Джонни от толчка приложился переносицей о приборную панель. Марв только вздохнул, явно не впечатлённый подобным манёвром. Он велел Джонни держать прямо и неспешно проверил обойму вынутого всё оттуда же, из бардачка, мини-револьвера. Игрушка была явно женская. Как бы впоследствии не выяснилось, что они угнали тачку у самой Кэди. Тогда Марву при следующей встрече с ней определённо не сдобровать.

Двоих, высунувшихся из окон и пытающихся взять Форд на прицел, он убил с первых же двух выстрелов. Третья пуля отрикошетила от капота и оставила трещину на лобовом стекле. Машина преследователей вильнула, но скорости не сбавила, наоборот, водитель поддал газу, явно намереваясь вновь идти на таран.

– Надеюсь, ты неплохо водишь, малыш, – произнёс Марв, перезаряжая оружие, – держи прямо.

– Куда мы едем? – выкрикнул Джонни, стараясь перекричать рёв работающего на пределе мотора.

– В Старый Город.

– Что?!

От неожиданности Джонни дёрнул руль. Форд резко вильнул, Марв выстрелил вхолостую.

– Вот чёрт, – посетовал он, – я же просил держать прямо.

– Я не поеду в Старый Город! – если до этого момента Джонни и доверял своей капризной судьбе в лице этого здоровяка, то теперь намеревался с ней поспорить. У него было много причин держаться подальше от Старого Города. Хотя и не таких весомых, как угроза быть застреленным разъярённым сенатором.

– Придётся, малыш, это единственное место в Бэзин Сити, где ты сможешь быть в безопасности.

В словах Марва был резон. У Джонни в Бэзин Сити не было полезных связей. А те, что были, совсем не гарантировали ему достаточное количество времени на то, чтобы придумать план, как смыться из города, оставшись живым и по возможности невредимым (по крайней мере, без пары-тройки новых пулевых ранений в довесок к тем, что он уже схлопотал).

– Какого чёрта ты вообще мне помогаешь? – задал Джонни мучивший его вопрос.

Марв осклабился. Словно вспомнил что-то приятное.

– Ты, может, и приоделся как следует, прилизался, влез в этот накрахмаленный костюмчик, – сказал он, – но мои проблемы с головой на давние дела не распространяются. Я сразу тебя узнал. Уверен, ты меня тоже. И ты прекрасно знаешь, что я могу с тобой сделать, если ты станешь выкобениваться. Так что едем в Старый Город по-хорошему. Договорились?

Выстрел походя, даже не прервавший его речи, разнёс повреждённое стекло и череп водителя.

Джонни молча свернул на перекрёстке в нужную сторону.

* * *

Они попали в облаву за два квартала от Старого Города. Форд зажали с обеих сторон, не позволяя развернуться, вынудили заглушить мотор.

Марв отдал Джонни револьвер и хрустнул шеей, размял кулаки.

– Я не люблю оружие. И почти никогда его не использую.

– Сейчас придётся поступиться своими принципами, малыш, – безапелляционно возразил гигант, оценивая обстановку, – гаси всех, иначе живыми не выберемся. Ох, и наломал же ты дров.

«Это я-то наломал?» – хотел было задать риторический вопрос Джонни, но благоразумно решил промолчать.

Отстреливались долго. Первым делом Марв прорвал окружение, просто с разбега врезавшись в троих парней и свернув им шеи. Бросившихся к нему ещё двоих загасил с разворота.

Джонни под аккомпанемент смачного хруста ломающихся костей выбрался из машины и устроил себе убежище за капотом. Не стрелял он давно, поэтому перед каждым выстрелом ему требовалась лишняя секунда, чтобы прицелиться точнее. Стрелять он учился самостоятельно, потому был уверен, что целится не самым правильным образом. Однако, в Бэзин Сити умение нажимать на спусковой крючок было одним из базовых навыков, гарантирующих выживание. Встретить на улицах человека без оружия было практически невозможно. Но Джонни предполагал всегда полагаться на свою удачу и потому принципиально не носил с собой ствол, использовать в качестве оружия предпочитал собственные кулаки. И это оружие никогда его не подводило.

Однако, теперь одна его рука была переломана и плохо слушалась, так что он старался её не тревожить. В бедре была дыра от пули Рорка, которая причиняла боль при каждом шаге. Он не ощущал её из-за прилива адреналина, когда жал на педаль газа, однако, теперь, когда гормональная волна схлынула, боль вернулась в двойном объёме.

Марв продолжал методично, бесстрастно укладывать посланных киллеров. Джонни, сцепив зубы, отстреливал тех, что подходили к Марву со спины.

Но они недооценили Рорка.

Ни у одного из них и мысли не возникло, что он мог успеть поставить снайпера.

Джонни заметил его слишком поздно: лишь когда Марва вдруг тряхнуло так, что он попятился. В него выстрелили снова, явно целясь в голову. Джонни, засмотревшись, пропустил момент, когда к нему самому подкрался со спины один из людей Рорка. Он с размаху приложил Джонни рукоятью револьвера. Тупая боль разлилась по затылку, и он рухнул прямо на больное колено. Часто заморгал, пытаясь заставить себя не потерять сознание. Парень ударил его снова – на этот раз в висок. По щеке потекла горячая, густая кровь, заливаясь в приоткрывшийся рот. Джонни ухватился за ручку дверцы машины в попытке удержать равновесие. И тут на него обрушился третий удар – сложенными кулаками прямо на темечко.

Он стукнулся лбом о бок Форда и сполз на холодный асфальт. Кровь теперь заливала ещё и глаза, не давая толком проморгаться. Лёжа в грязи, он мог уже только слушать звуки борьбы. Его самого больше не били. Он что, нужен Рорку живым? Сенатор жаждет самолично закончить начатое, расквитаться с ним собственными руками, чтобы потешить самолюбие?

Не успел он додумать мысль, как прямо над ним кто-то сдавленно вякнул, а потом сильные руки вздёрнули Джонни за шкирку.

– Ну что ж ты хилый такой? – почти заботливо поинтересовался Марв, – дал себя так запросто вырубить.

– Я в норме, – прохрипел Джонни, болтаясь в его руках безвольной тушей.

– Вижу, ага, – хмыкнул Марв.

– Снайпер...

– Забей, – нетерпеливо перебил здоровяк. Судя по всему, и эту партию ребят он уже успел перебить. Чёртову дюжину или больше – почти что в одиночку, – Старый Город всего в паре кварталов, дойдём пешком.

– А если опять нападут? – едва соображая, тихо поинтересовался Джонни. Марв закинул его на плечо, будто убитую добычу, и теперь размашисто шагал по подворотне.

– Пешком дойдём– – повторил он, и Джонни умолк.

* * *

Очнулся он резко, будто из-под воды вынырнул. Рефлекторно хотел было сесть, но голову от одного движения прострелило яростной болью, так что он потратил несколько минут лишь на то, чтобы утихомирить эти ощущения. Только после этого он смог открыть глаза.

– Здравствуй, маленькая Михо, – поприветствовал он неподвижно сидящую у его постели азиатку. Она проигнорировала его, даже не пошевелилась, – холодная, как и всегда.

– Зато ты сильно изменился с нашей последней встречи, сладенький.

Две близняшки – Голди и Венди – выступили из-за его спины и совершенно одинаково, добродушно заулыбались.

– Привет, девочки, – улыбнулся он в ответ, – не думал, что когда-нибудь снова вас увижу. Счастлив встрече.

Сёстры многозначительно переглянулись. Прошло немало лет с тех пор, как он в последний раз их видел, но сейчас ему показалось, что минула всего какая-то неделя – настолько знакомы ему были эти их переглядки. Он словно вернулся в своё давно забытое, тёмное, но не без светлых моментов, прошлое. Прошлое, от которого он когда-то так усиленно бежал.

– Как себя чувствуешь? – поинтересовалась Голди. Она всегда была несколько сердобольнее своей сестры. Венди отличалась язвительностью речи и извечным саркастическим тоном. Голди же была гораздо мягче и доброжелательнее.

– Как будто меня поездом переехало, – честно ответил Джонни, усмехнувшись.

– Между прочим, очень близко к тому, как с тобой обстоят дела на самом деле.

Близняшки синхронно повернули головы, а Джонни забыл, как дышать. Этот голос он бы никогда ни с чьим не спутал.

– Гейл.

– Здравствуй, мой мальчик.

Королева всех неприкаянных девочек Старого Города – будто и не постаревшая ни на минуту с их последней встречи – склонилась над ним, ласково улыбнулась и погладила кончиками пальцев его скулу.

– Как же я по тебе скучала.

Она смотрела на него тепло и ласково, во все глаза, стараясь не упустить ни единой детали. Джонни коснулся её ладони своей, нерешительно сжал подрагивающие пальцы.

– А я по тебе, – тихо сказал он.

* * *

Гейл всегда была на короткой ноге с хорошими докторами, готовыми в любое время дня и ночи без лишнего шума «присмотреть» за девочками. Они подлатали Джонни достаточно быстро: уже через неделю о его ранениях напоминала лишь плохо слушающаяся рука и лёгкая хромота. Шрамов на голове не осталось, врач очень аккуратно зашил рассечённую в двух местах кожу.

Джонни был в норме.

Рорк за это время поднял в городе шумиху. За голову Джонни негласно была объявлена награда. Все знали, что мальчишка был нужен сенатору живым – за невредимого он давал тройную цену. Так что теперь Джонни ощущал себя загнанным в клетку зверем. Один шаг за пределы Старого Города означал бы начало жестокой охоты. Если неделю назад у него и были какие-то знакомые в Бэзин Сити, которые теоретически, возможно, и могли бы ему чем-то помочь – то теперь он определённо не мог на них рассчитывать. У него осталась только Гейл.

Осознавать свою беспомощность было для Джонни невыносимо. Он привык подолгу не задерживаться на одном месте, ему претила сама мысль о том, чтобы провести в этом – пусть даже и благосклонном к нему – месте ещё хоть один лишний день. Но у него не было выбора. Покинуть Старый Город означало подписать себе смертный приговор. Джонни должен был оставаться там, где он был. Там, где он провёл большую часть жизни и откуда когда-то так стремился уйти.

Ему уже удалось исчезнуть однажды. Теперь он жалел о том, что вообще решил вернуться. Понадеялся, что госпожа удача как всегда позволит ему выбраться сухим из воды. Это был самый большой просчёт, едва не стоивший ему жизни. С другой стороны, очевидно, именно благодаря своей удачливости Джонни в вечер игры встретил в пабе «У Кэди» Марва, этого Франкенштейна двадцать первого столетия, чужеродного и жестокого, но всё же – отчасти – «своего».

Джонни не появлялся в Бэзин Сити несколько лет, но за прошедшие годы он не сильно изменился внешне, поэтому узнать его без труда смог бы любой, кто, так же, как и он, провёл в этом городе всю жизнь. Возвращаясь, Джонни в глубине души, конечно же, надеялся, что не встретит старых знакомых. А если и встретит – то те не станут завязывать с ним душевные разговоры о прошлом. Здесь каждый был сам за себя.

И всё же именно то, что Марв вспомнил его, спасло Джонни шкуру.

* * *

Дуайт всегда появлялся неожиданно. Приходил, когда ему вздумается. Потом так же исчезал, растворялся в переулках шумного ночного города, ища чего-то, что не могла дать ему Гейл в месте, что служило ему домом и основным пристанищем.

Джонни помнил: Дуайт всегда был таким. Искал чего-то, чем можно было бы заполнить бесконечную пустоту в его душе. Очень остро переживая свою отличность от других людей, он безответно стремился к ним приблизиться. Маскировался под них. Но его всегда видели насквозь. Видели того зверя, каким Дуайт был на самом деле. И люди гнали его, как в панике гонят причины своих страхов глупые куски мяса, называющие себя цивилизованным обществом. Так всегда было, так и оставалось. И наверняка так будет продолжаться ещё много лет после того, как Джонни снова покинет Бэзин Сити. До тех самых пор, пока однажды люди не ополчатся и не уничтожат монстра, которого так боятся.

У Дуайта с Джонни всегда были напряжённые взаимоотношения. В общем-то, они практически открыто недолюбливали друг друга и не упускали шанса продемонстрировать это. Джонни не любил Дуйта за то, что он заставлял беспокоиться Гейл. Дуайт Джонни – по причине того, что Гейл была более благосклонна к нему. Дуайт видел, как она на него смотрит – и бесился. Из всех подопечных Джонни больше других напоминал ей сына, которого у неё никогда не было и которого он вряд ли стала бы заводить.

– Ты всегда был её любимцем, – мрачно произнёс Дуайт, без стука входя в комнату, которую Гейл отвела Джонни, – она воспитала тебя, любила, как собственного ребёнка. А ты бросил её. Так, может, теперь прекратишь убегать? Останься рядом с ней.

И снова – как будто и не было всех этих лет. Как будто они просто продолжают прерванный минуту назад разговор. Старая, более чем знакомая схема, стремление уколоть друг друга побольнее, задеть как можно глубже. Джонни нравилась эта игра. А главное – он не забыл, как в неё играть.

– Хочешь сделать из меня того, кем самому быть не получается? – легко отпарировал он, оборачиваясь.

Проницательный гадёныш.

Дуайт, пожалуй, изменился сильнее других. Заметно постарел и приобрёл много новых шрамов. Стал ещё угрюмеее, хотя, казалось бы, – куда уж больше.

– Живым тебе за пределы города всё равно не выбраться, – выплюнул он.

Во всём, что касалось смерти, Дуайт чаще оказывался правым.

– Выберусь. Я всегда выбираюсь.

– Не в этот раз.

– Не с твоей помощью, ты хочешь сказать?

Это был почти запрещённый приём.

Джонни вызывающе улыбнулся. Дуайт скрипнул зубами.

Конечно же, Гейл не могла не обсудить с ним все возможности для побега Джонни из Бэзин Сити. Как таковых, этих возможностей, по сути, не было. Марв, привезя мальчишку, растворился в подворотнях и никак не проявлял себя. Затем Голди сообщила, что знает, где он, и должна отблагодарить его за спасение Джонни. Она уехала, и в ту же ночь её убили. Марв, пытавшийся отомстить за её смерть, был повязан полицией и теперь дожидался смертной казни в тюремной камере, осуждённый за зверское убийство кардинала Рорка. И за все прочие заодно – включая те, которых не совершал. На него повесили и убийство Голди в том числе.

Походило на то, что сенатор поставил перед собой задачу устранить всех и каждого, кто хоть как-то был связан с Джонни. Отдельным пунктом шли все те, кто сейчас помогал ему скрываться.

– Навлечь на себя гнев главы клана, под которым ходит весь город, - это ещё нужно было постараться, – Дуайт ушёл от последнего вопроса, упорно продолжая давить на текущие обстоятельства, – Марв, конечно, тоже хорош: влез со своим альтруизмом. Я надеялся, он окажется слишком пьян, чтобы пойти на это. Но нет. Теперь его казнят. По твоей вине.

Джонни прекратил улыбаться. До него вдруг дошло, что Дуайт пришёл не за тем, чтобы устраивать словесные перепалки. Кое-что о Дуайте он, оказывается, всё же успел позабыть – к примеру, как блестят его глаза, когда он в бешенстве.

– Я не просил спасать меня. Это была полностью его инициатива.

– Ты правда считаешь, что это весомое оправдание?

Джонни слышал хруст, с которым Дуайт сжал кулаки. Видел, как напряглись его плечи.

– Я не оправдываюсь, – ответил он негромко. Дуайт сделал два шага вперёд, выступая из тени дверного проёма. На его окаменевшем лице застыло угрожающее выражение, – послушай.

Дуайт прищурился и шумно выдохнул, как бык, вот-вот готовый броситься на красную тряпку.

– У тебя нет и не может быть достаточного оправдания.

– Я не оправдываюсь! – громко и чётко повторил Джонни. Дуайт ещё сильнее нахмурился, но всё же замер выжидательно, – я знал, что, если вернусь в паб в тот вечер, то умру там. Я был готов умереть. И Рорк бы обязательно убил меня, – Джонни нервно дёрнул уголком губ, словно хотел усмехнуться, но передумал, – я не собирался ни бежать, ни звать на помощь. Я хотел встретить смерть. Ждал её. Потому что я сделал всё, что должен был, чтобы доказать Рорку...

Он замолк на полуслове, хмуро глядя на Дуайта.

– Доказать что? – спросил тот, когда пауза затянулась.

– Что я прав. Что я лучше него. Что он – просто старый вонючий козёл, и его время вышло.

Дуайт моргнул. Пристально посмотрел Джонни в глаза.

– Прежде ты не был таким самонадеянным, – задумчиво произнёс он.

– Порой я сам себя не узнаю, – на этот раз Джонни всё же растянул губы в горькой, ядовитой усмешке, – но в том и был смысл.

Последнюю реплику Дуайт не понял. Но до него вдруг дошло, почему Джонни, исчезнувший из Бэзин Сити, как все считали, навсегда, вернулся так внезапно.

– Ты говорил с Гейл?

– Нет, – ухмылка Джонни несколько померкла, – но, уверяю тебя, она в курсе всего. Для неё это всегда было очевидно.

Джонни вернулся, потому что наконец узнал всю правду, понял Дуайт. Произошло то, чего Гейл так сильно боялась.

Ещё много лет назад, когда этот мальчишка, только что лишившийся матери, потерянный и отрешённый, переступил порог квартиры Гейл, а та прижала его к себе и принялась гладить по голове, ещё тогда Дуайт понял – будут проблемы. С самим мальчишкой, с Гейл, которая твёрдо решила заменить ему мать, а самое главное – с тем, что будет, когда этот не по годам смышлёный малец примется искать ответы на терзающие его вопросы.

Эти ответы всегда были у Гейл. Но она сохранила их в тайне, надеясь, что за пределами Бэзин Сити Джонни никогда не сможет их отыскать.

Он смог. И распорядился ими по своему усмотрению.

Он вернулся в Бэзин Сити, чтобы наконец посмотреть в глаза своему отцу – человеку, которого он столько лет разыскивал.

– Если ты хоть словом посмеешь обидеть Гейл... – начал Дуайт.

Джонни прищурился.

– Мне кажется, это исключительно твоя прерогатива – всякий раз, когда ты здесь объявляешься, обижать её, – произнёс он.

– Я пущу тебе пулю в лоб вместо Рорка, – закончил Дуайт свою мысль.

Джонни нехорошо улыбнулся.

«Хера с два» – подумал Дуайт про себя, выходя из комнаты. Ему хотелось со всей силы ударить кулаком в стену, проломить её насквозь, разнести ко всем чертям. Он бесился, осознавая только теперь, в каком состоянии находится Гейл и почему. Но главным образом он бесился из-за того, что знал наверняка – он и пальцем не тронет Джонни. Покидая Старый Город в последний раз, Марв взял с него обещание, которое Дуайт не имел права нарушить.

«Защити мальчишку» – сказал он.

«Ради Гейл».

* * *

Джонни (в те годы у него было совсем другое имя, но он оставил его, как оставил Старый Город в надежде, что больше туда не вернётся) никогда не знал своего отца. Но он и не стремился узнать – в Бэзин Сити неполная семья была скорее правилом, нежели исключением.

Мать души в нём не чаяла. Это была – по меркам города – женщина в возрасте, хотя ей едва исполнилось тридцать пять. Для Джонни не было шоком то, что она работала проституткой. В Старом Городе это был самый прибыльный бизнес, а уж если ты работаешь непосредственно на Гейл, то за свою безопасность можешь практически вовсе не волноваться. А с Гейл его мать дружила. Насколько ему было известно, они знали друг друга едва ли не со школьной скамьи.

Мать любила Джонни. Наверное, больше всего на свете. Она всегда старалась его баловать и оправдывала многие его поступки. Он, в свою очередь, старался её не огорчать. Поэтому рано научился скрывать свои эмоции и улыбаться.

Когда матери не стало, ему было четырнадцать. Его взяла на попечение Гейл. Он не возражал. Более того, он сам пришёл к ней – она была вторым близким его человеком после матери.

Через два года он начал работать. Гейл пыталась препятствовать – но, в конце концов, под её крылом он был в безопасности. Так или иначе, он оставался рядом.

Джонни взрослел, учился, быстро стал одним их лучших. Мало кто из девочек мог похвастаться таким постоянством клиентуры, каким обзавёлся он.

Джонни научился виртуозно скрывать свои эмоции. Тело его не волновало – оно было лишь оболочкой, средством, которое позволяло жить относительно безбедно.

В какой-то момент появился он.

В Бэзин Сити иногда прибывали такие: бизнесмены, ведущие лично слишком скользкие дела, они появлялись и исчезали – и никто не мог с уверенностью утверждать, что они смогут выжить и вернуться снова. Но этот был умён. Он был очень умён – и объявлялся в Бэзин Сити регулярно, раз в несколько месяцев.

Он всегда выбирал Джонни. Оплачивал ночь вперёд и увозил его в дорогую гостиницу. Зачастую богачи оказывались знатными извращенцами, но этот был не такой. Напротив – чаще случалось, что они даже не добирались до постели: клиент предпочитал вести пространные беседы о жизни, разливая алкоголь (к которому Джонни никогда не прикасался – во время работы было запрещено). Клиент хотел поговорить, но при этом Джонни ни разу не услышал от него ни слова, связанного с его личностью или работой. Всё что угодно – но ни слова компромата. Зато самого Джонни он с интересом раскалывал, раз за разом незаметно вытягивая из него подробности жизни. Больше всего он интересовался причинами того, почему Джонни вообще стал этим заниматься. Ещё – причинами его отстранённости от людей.

Поначалу Джонни пугался и даже злился. Его напрягало то, как легко клиент вытягивал из него информацию. Бесил тот факт, что он знает о нём больше, чем кто-либо. Но со временем Джонни смирился с этим (а в дальнейшем и использовал выученные на собственном опыте полезные психологические приёмы в работе, что сильно облегчало общение с некоторыми клиентами). В конце концов такая осведомлённость о его личности клиента начала ему даже нравиться. Джонни знал: клиент был надёжен. Всё, что происходило между ними, оставалось только между ними. Джонни был уверен, что никто и никогда не узнает от клиента того, что он выведал о Джонни за годы их совместных ночей.

Клиент посещал Джонни стабильно. Иногда они делали то, за что было заплачено, чаще – разговаривали. Время от времени клиент учил его азартным играм. Он сказал, что из Джонни получится хороший игрок – и обучил его покеру.

Клиент никогда не казался Джонни одиноким. И со стороны – при желании – всё это можно было бы назвать своеобразными отношениями. Но Джонни не тешил себя никакими иллюзиями. Он был уверен: однажды этот клиент исчезнет навсегда. Никто не может убегать от судьбы вечно.

Когда с последней встречи прошёл год – Джонни понял, что и удачливость этого человека наконец дала сбой и подвела его. И, хотя это было ожидаемо, он всё же ощутил лёгкий укол, когда понял, что они с этим клиентом больше не встретятся. Он стал ещё более скрытным и больше никого из клиентуры не подпускал настолько близко. Впрочем, клиентов, подобным этому, ему больше и не встречалось. Перед глазами Джонни проходила череда мужчин и женщин – алчных, одиноких, иногда жестоких – и совершенно одинаковых.

Прошло три года – и Джонни окончательно выкорчевал из памяти этого человека. Словно почувствовав это, тот мгновенно объявился.

Сначала ходили слухи о том, что он скрывается, потому что перешёл дорогу кому-то очень влиятельному. Учитывая его извечную самоуверенность и саркастическое, с налётом злой иронии, отношение к жизни, это выглядело вполне правдиво. К тому же, он не показывался в Бэзин Сити. Очень скоро народная молва записала его в покойники. Что его, судя по всему, вполне устраивало. Когда он влез в квартиру Джонни, то первым делом сказал, что никто не должен знать о том, что он жив. У него на хвосте сидела погоня, и он не мог долго задерживаться где-либо. Даже в Бэзин Сити, даже в районе Старого Города он не был в безопасности. Слухи оказались правдой: он действительно попытался облапошить одного влиятельного бизнесмена – и прокололся, потому что недооценил его. С тех пор он вынужден был скрываться. И вот теперь у него всё было готово для того, чтобы навсегда исчезнуть: дом в другой части континента, счета в нескольких банках на разные имена, полный набор документов на новую личность (не то чтобы Джонни была известна его настоящая, он подозревал, что имя, которым он ему представлялся, было вымышленным). Он сказал – всё, чего ему не хватает для того, чтобы начать новую жизнь, так это Джонни. Он звал его с собой.

Джонни опешил. Мысли разрывали его голову, он не представлял, что ему делать. Ситуация была совершенно нереальная. Как будто он попал на страницы дешёвого бульварного романа.

Он колебался.

Мужчина сказал: следуй за своими желаниями. Делай то, что ты хочешь.

«Как твой отец».

Фраза была лишняя.

Может быть, не произнеси он её, Джонни бы и согласился покинуть Бэзин Сити, чтобы провести жизнь рядом с этим человеком. Но слова про отца словно сломали кусок льда у него в груди, выпустив наружу желания, о которых он даже не подозревал. Или о которых заставил себя забыть, когда стал учиться быть холодным и отстранённым, идеальным мальчиком без единой лишней эмоции.

Клиент исчез – на этот раз уже навсегда. Он ни на чём не настаивал и на прощание только попросил Джонни быть осторожным. Беречь себя.

После этого ещё один год Джонни провёл, работая над собой. Теперь он знал, что хочет сделать.

Гейл только коротко вздохнула, когда он пришёл к ней прощаться. Ему показалось: она знает и хочет сообщить ему что-то очень важное. Но она так ничего и не сказала – будто молчаливо отпустила неразумное дитя на поиски мудрости, слепо надеясь, что этот ребёнок когда-нибудь вернётся к ней.

У него в кармане лежали новые документы, в которых он – теперь официально – значился как Джонни. Его прежнее имя отныне было забыто, отброшено за ненадобностью, как и старая личность. Маленький мальчик, не видевший ничего, кроме Бэзин Сити, умер, а его место занял уверенный в себе юноша, готовый заставить мир пасть к его ногам. Джонни нравилась эта его новая ипостась.

Он обнял Гейл и сел за руль новенькой, свежевыигранной за покерным столом, дорогой машины.

Он верил, что видит этот город, бывший ему родным, в последний раз. Больше его в Бэзин Сити ничего не держало.

* * *

Что бы ни происходило между ними, инициатором всегда оказывалась Гейл. Будь то ревнивая потасовка, животный секс или серьёзный разговор с расстановкой всех точек над «i». Дуайт же предпочитал просто потакать её желаниям. И лишь оставить Старый Город он когда-то решил самостоятельно, поставив Гейл перед фактом. И то – довольно скоро он понял, что это было не лучшее его решение. Кривая дорожка судьбы то и дело приводила его обратно в кварталы продажных женщин, где Гейл неизменно встречала его, должно быть, в тайной надежде на то, что он в конце концов предпочтёт бегству прежнюю жизнь, что они снова будут отстреливаться от каких-нибудь ублюдков, стоя бок о бок.

Но Гейл не была достаточно наивна, чтобы по-настоящему верить в это. Надеяться – да, надежда как известно, умирает последней. А, пока Гейл сохраняла прежние чувства к Дуайту, её надежда продолжала жить.

Дуайт, так или иначе, неизменно возвращался. Чтобы уйти снова – но, как бы то ни было, он приходил к ней. По-прежнему готовый убить любого, на кого бы она ему указала. Что бы ни творилось в его душе и мыслях, в его сердце Гейл было отведено особое место.

Гейл беззастенчиво пользовалась этим. Она была вполне самодостаточна, чтобы точно знать, чего хочет от мужчины – и добиваться этого. И, даже пребывая сейчас в растерянности, она продолжала хотеть Дуайта.

В этом он никогда ей не отказывал.

И теперь вбивался в неё, прижав своим телом к холодной стене в её комнате, входил резкими толчками, почти что рыча от напряжения и вминая пальцы в её талию и бёдра. Гейл выдыхала сквозь стиснутые зубы, подавалась навстречу. Если бы Дуайт знал её чуть хуже – он бы решил, что у неё давно не было мужчины. Но это было не так.

Гейл была на грани отчаяния и, спровоцировав Дуайта на подобный секс, она таким образом пыталась забыться. Ненадолго – она никогда не умела полностью отключаться от реальности, всегда, даже в моменты эйфории, не могла прекратить думать о чём-то своём.

Она вдруг резко оттолкнула Дуайта, повернулась к нему лицом и принялась жадно целовать, схватив одной рукой за волосы. Так же неожиданно оторвалась от его губ, хищно облизнулась и толкнула его к столу. На пол полетели какие-то бумаги, пачка мелких купюр и бокал с чем-то алкогольным. Гейл упёрлась руками в край столешницы, прогнулась в пояснице и глянула на Дуайта через плечо. Он снова схватил её за бёдра, сжал до боли – наверное, останутся синяки – и принялся долбиться в неё в бешеном темпе.

– Да, вот так, – выдохнула она между толчками. Вот что ей было нужно.

Вот что поможет ей взять себя в руки и справиться с эмоциями, которые захватили её, когда она вновь увидела в Старом Городе Джонни.

Именно это.

– Ты защитишь его, – безапелляционно заявила она, когда Дуайт, тяжело дыша, навалился на неё, вжав в стол грудью, – я скажу тебе, как.

«Ты, блять, об этом думала всё это время? Придумывала чёртов план?»

Вслух Дуайт ничего не сказал, но вышел из неё резче, чем того хотел. Гейл слабо дёрнулась и медленно выпрямилась, поправила сползший на талию бюстгальтер, скрывая грудь. Затем подрагивающими руками натянула обратно бельё и сетчатые колготки.

– Рорк гораздо больше заплатит, если привести ему Джонни живым, сказала она, не оборачиваясь, – значит, большинство тех, кто хочет получить это вознаграждение, постараются мальчика не убивать, а только ранить.

– Предлагаешь мне опираться на эту призрачную возможность? – в голосе Дуайта прозвучал скепсис, и Гейл невольно усмехнулась – настолько подобные интонации были ему не свойственны. В последний раз она слышала их от него очень давно. И тоже при обсуждении персоны Джонни.

– Иначе не получится, – ответила она.

Дуайт только скрипнул зубами.

* * *

План был прост, даже слишком. Джонни хотел убраться из Бэзин Сити – проститутки помогали ему это сделать.

– Как только мы пересечём границу Старого Города, начнётся охота, – инструктировала девушек Гейл, – кто умеет обращаться с оружием – отстреливает особо борзых. У кого есть сомнения – те не пересекают черту, но следят за тем, что происходит. Михо и Дуайт в идеале должны сопровождать Джонни до выезда из города. После того, как они выедут за пределы Бэзин Сити, с ним останется только Дуайт.

– Это будет бойня, – мрачно произнёс МакКарти, – кто-то из девочек может пострадать.

Гейл глянула на него – как ножом резанула.

– Каждый, кто находится сейчас в этой комнате, на голосовании выступил «за». Каждая из моих девочек знает, на что идёт.

Джонни, примостившийся в углу комнаты, резко поднял голову.

– И каждой из этих дам известны причины, по которым они рискуют своими жизнями?

У них так и не вышло разговора «по душам». Джонни не собирался начинать его первым, а Гейл – намеренно избегала.

За всё то время, что Джонни находился в Старом Городе, они пересеклись едва ли пару раз. Обоим было неловко. Оба не представляли, во что может вылиться потенциальное выяснение отношений.

Джонни не чувствовал ни обиды, ни чего-то похожего. Был удручён, может быть. Он всегда любил Гейл. Она была его названной матерью. И он понимал, что, не рассказывая ему правды об отце, она таким образом оберегала его. С одной стороны, подобная опека раздражала – ведь, выходило, что из-за её молчания он несколько лет потратил впустую, разъезжая по стране. А с другой стороны – это были потрясающие несколько лет. Он проживал свою жизнь на полную катушку, вкушая все её прелести и пороки. Довелось бы ему обладать всем этим, если бы у него не было причин покидать Бэзин Сити? А как сложилась бы его судьба, если бы он согласился сбежать с вернувшимся за ним клиентом?

Колеся по Америке, Джонни в какой-то момент понял: всё идёт так, как должно. Удача благоволила ему во многом – и жизнь складывалась вполне себе прекрасно. Поэтому он предпочёл отбросить всякие сожаления о прошлом и смотреть только вперёд, ни на что не оглядываться. Он оставил позади всё плохое и всё хорошее, что с ним случилось.

Оказалось, что он всё это время двигался по кругу. И в конечном итоге он вернулся в Бэзин Сити – в точку, из которой начал свой долгий путь. Этот город положил начало его жизни – и в нём Джонни должен был встретить свой конец.

Избежав смерти, Джонни поначалу обрадовался. Но очень скоро начал ощущать себя загнанным зверем. Вера в то, что на этот раз ему удастся выбраться, становилась всё более хрупкой с каждым новым днём. Ему казалось – теперь судьба откровенно смеётся над ним. Будто, даже если он выберется из Бэзин Сити живым, однажды ему снова придётся в него вернуться. Как если бы все дорогие в мире вели в этот греховный город, и не существовало ни единого шанса разорвать этот порочный город. Чёртов Уроборос. Змей, глотающий собственный хвост.

Гейл смотрела на Джонни – пристально и задумчиво. Почти все присутствующие в комнате девушки тоже повернули головы в его сторону.

– Ты спрашиваешь, известны ли им причины? – медленно переспросила Гейл, – причины, по которым они должны защищать тебя?

Тон, который она это сказала, Джонни не понравился. Он вызывающе расправил плечи.

– Да, именно об этом я испрашиваю.

Повисла недолгая пауза. Дуайт напрягся, наблюдая за тем, как меняется выражение лица Гейл.

– Есть только одна причина, – со сталью в голосе произнесла она, глядя Джонни в глаза, моё слово. Все, кто находится в этой комнате – мои подопечные. Каждого я лично курировала, обеспечила дом, работу и личную безопасность. Я сделала для этих несчастных детей всё, что было в моих силах. И им, поверь, известно слово «благодарность». Мы все здесь – одна семья. И каждый, кто вступал в нашу семью, обязался защищать её интересы. Нравится им это или нет, но все они будут стоять до последнего.

Это был внушительный выпад со стороны Гейл. Вот так прямо обвинить Джонни в том, что он её бросил. Предпочёл не остаться с семьёй, которая у него была, которая принимала его – а слепо броситься на поиски отца в надежде, что тот примет его с распростёртыми объятиями.

Что ж, он отыскал его. И едва не рухнул в объятия смерти, потому Рорк ясно дал понять, что считает его случайным выблядком, которого абсолютно зря не убила ещё в утробе мать-шалава.

И ради этого человека Джонни бросил женщину, которая заменила ему мать, вырастила его и всячески о нём заботилась. Можно ли было назвать оправданием то, что он не представлял себе, что всё так обернётся?

Молчание затягивалось. В комнате висела гнетущая тишина. Все взгляды были устремлены на Джонни, а он мог смотреть только на Гейл, которая выглядела такой спокойной, словно это и не она вовсе только что выдала ему обвиняющую тираду.

– Полагаю, ты всё понял, – холодно сказал она, – в таком случае я продолжу объяснять план действий.

– Я весь внимание, – состроил Джонни фальшивую ухмылку и откинулся на стуле.

На него никто больше не смотрел, все внимательно слушали Гейл. И только Дуайт время от времени бросал то хмурые взгляды на неё, то неприязненные – на не вставившего больше ни слова в разговор Джонни.

* * *

Побег Джонни был запланирован на следующую ночь.

Нельзя было сказать, что он сильно волновался по этому поводу. Гораздо сильнее его терзало то, что они с Гейл, возможно, так и расстанутся на не самой позитивной ноте, ничего толком не выяснив. А ему не хотелось уходить с чувством вины.

Он пришёл в Бэзин Сити с широко открытыми глазами и был готов не покинуть его уже никогда. Но судьба предоставила ему шанс это сделать – шанс и возможность сжечь за собой все мосты. Чтобы теперь возвращаться было некуда. Наверняка.

Джонни не был уверен в том, что ему удастся победить змею, которая снова и снова глотала свой собственный хвост. Удача по-прежнему была на его стороне, он знал это, был уверен. И всё же – что-то было не так. Преследовало ощущение неправильности происходящего.

У дверей комнаты Гейл молчаливой тенью – как и всегда – дежурила маленькая смертоносная Михо. Джонни кивнул ей, приблизившись, но она даже не взглянула в его сторону.

– Я хочу поговорить с ней.

Михо не отреагировала. Застыла на своём посте, обманчиво безразличная. Только дёрнись – голыми руками вырвет тебе сердце.

– Я не могу теперь просто взять и уйти. Я должен разобраться во всём до конца, понимаешь?

Азиатка даже не моргнула. Что означало – Гейл отдала ей чёткое распоряжение никого не впускать.

Она не хотела никаких разбирательств. Она всё для себя решила. А, значит, Джонни оставалось лишь сделать то же самое. И то, что он мог остаться один на один с мыслями в своей голове – это была только его проблема, которая никого больше не касалась.

– Ладно. Хорошо. Я уйду, – Джонни повысил голос. Надежда на то, что его можно было расслышать через массивные дубовые двери, была ничтожна, но он должен был хоть что-то сказать напоследок, хотя бы для самого себя, – но я прощаю тебя, слышишь, Гейл? Я не держу зла. И я тебе за всё благодарен. Даже если ты считаешь иначе.

Похоже, на этом всё. Джонни умел быть красноречив – но не в этот раз. Не когда его открыто игнорировали. Всё, что было в его силах, он уже сделал. И теперь оставалось только ждать.

Он развернулся и пошёл прочь. Опасная и внимательная Михо не смотрела ему вслед.

* * *

На закате всё было готово. Всем были даны чёткие указания. Каждый знал, что он должен делать. По крайней мере, это выглядело подобным образом со стороны.

На самом деле вся операция летела к чертям с самого начала, потому что кто-то предупредил копов. У границы Старого Города собралось целое оцепление, которому было отдано распоряжение стрелять на поражение в любого, кто хоть на полшага вздумает сунуться за черту.

– Это верная смерть, – произнесла одна из девушек, проверяя обойму в своём автомате, – копов мы перебьём на их территории, но дальше…

– Рорк собрал всех, до кого дотянулся, – констатировал Дуайт. Он даже не скрывал того, что пребывает в состоянии бешенства, и Джонни знал, что причиной его гнева являлся он собственной персоной. Нынешняя ночь сулила настоящую кровавую бойню, заведомо значительные потери для обеих противоборствующих сторон, – чёртов сенатор поднял на уши целый город – и всё это из-за тебя. Надеюсь, ты всем доволен. Такое внимание к твоей грёбаной персоне.

Джонни не был в подходящем настроении, чтобы остроумно парировать, поэтому промолчал. Ему снова всучили оружие – без пушки прорваться было нереально, так что приходилось поступаться личными принципами.

Ни у кого не осталось уверенности в том, что за пределами Бэзин Сити преследование прекратится. В воздухе витало невысказанное, но очевидное – Рорк погонит своих псов до самой границы штата, если понадобится.

Может ли что поделать с этим кучка вооружённых проституток?

Но если кто-то и думал о том, что можно было бы обойтись малой кровью, просто выдав сенатору Джонни, то никто не произносил этого вслух.

– Самоубийство, – выплюнул Дуайт. Он ненавидел Джонни; ненавидел Марва за то, что тот взял с него обещание защитить этого самодовольного мальчишку; ненавидел даже Гейл – за то, что она была готова стоять за Джонни до последнего. И ненавидел каждую из девушек за то, что они быль столь преданы признанной королеве Старого Города – и готовы были умереть за каждое её слово.

– Это просто-напросто самоубийство, – повторил он, проверяя затвор своего автомата. Он ненавидел себя за то, что так же, как и все эти вооружённые девчонки, сейчас был готов броситься в бой и порвать глотку каждому, кто вздумает наставить на него ствол.

– Полчаса, – огласила Гейл, – удачи, девочки.

* * *

Непрекращающаяся стрельба заглушила обыденные звуки ночного города. Люди в панике запирали двери и окна – и молились о спасении. О том, чтобы пережить эту ночь.

Но в город, погрязший в грехе, бог уже давно не заглядывал. А, значит, спасения не было никому.

Полицейские вертолёты разрывали низко висящие облака, лучами прожекторов выхватывали из темноты фигуры и открывали по ним огонь. Кто-то тут же падал замертво, кто-то получал пулю и, заливая кровью асфальт, пытался укрыться.

– Похоже, сегодня в городе пирует сам дьявол, – произнёс Дуайт, выкручивая руль своего Мустанга. Не похоже было, чтобы он шутил. Он в принципе не умел шутить.

Джонни, меняя обойму, мысленно с ним согласился. Никогда на его памяти в Бэзин Сити не случалось ничего подобного. Абсолютное сумасшествие: Рорк бросил на поимку одного несчастного мальчишки едва ли не целую армию.

– Будь здесь Марв, было бы куда проще, – негромко сказала Венди с заднего сиденья.

– Он уже полёг в этом бою, – отозвался на это Дуайт, и Джонни крепче перехватил оружие. Они неслись на предельной скорости по переулкам, которые полиция ещё не успела перекрыть, и на ходу отстреливали из окон охотников за головами, вознамерившихся угодить Рорку и получить неплохое вознаграждение. По крышам, искусно прячась от прожекторов, за ними следовала смертоносная Михо.

«Слишком просто, – крутилось в голове у Джонни, – много шума, мало действа».

Наверное, это можно было списать на то, что они ещё не достигли выезда из города. И всё же, беря во внимание такую масштабную, мягко говоря, суматоху, Джонни чувствовал: что-то не так.

И его опасения подтвердились.

Стоило Дуайту вывернуть из подворотни на перекрёсток, грянул взрыв. В прямом смысле. Машину подбросило ударной волной, перевернуло несколько раз и боком впечатало в фонарный столб, изрядно пригнув тот к тротуару.

– Уж прости за тачку, Дуайт, – прохрипел Джонни. Он сильно приложился всей правой стороной тела и, похоже, снова заполучил дыру в голове – глаза заливало кровью. Однако он продолжал оставаться в сознании и мог двигаться, а, значит, был в порядке. Как всегда, повезло. Но необходимо было выбираться из покорёженного Мустанга.

Краем глаза он заметил, как Дуайт рывком выдрал из своего плеча какую-то железку. Джонни почти что мог слышать, как он скрипит зубами от ярости.

Джонни нащупал ручку и толкнул дверцу – к его удивлению, та мгновенно поддалась, и он практически выпал на асфальт. Дуайт, подёргав дверь со своей стороны, выбрался через его, дёрнул Джонни за шиворот, поднимая на ноги, и сунул ему в руки автомат.

– Держи оборону, я вытащу Венди, – коротко бросил он.

Джонни огляделся. Их медленно окружала полиция. Человек тридцать, не меньше, все вооружены, и у каждого наверняка приказ в случае сопротивления стрелять на поражение. Над улицей кружила пара вертолётов, ловя обломки Мустанга в пятно ослепляющего света от прожектора.

– Бросьте оружие и отойдите от машины, – гаркнул кто-то в мегафон.

Дуайт за спиной Джонни выпрямился, держа на руках Венди – мертвенно бледную и неподвижную. Джонни глянул на неё через плечо и судорожно выдохнул.

– Она в порядке?

Дуайт молча кивнул. Прищурившись, он оглядывал подступающих к ним людей.

Один из вертолётов приземлился неподалёку. Несколько вооружённых людей в форме бросились к нему и начали прикрывать человека, который неспешно выбирался наружу.

Ещё толком не видя его лица, Джонни уже точно знал, кто это.

– Рорк, – озвучил его мысли Дуайт, – собственной персоной.

Неизвестно откуда вынырнула маленькая Михо – с ярко-красными разводами на одежде, с клинками наготове, которые по самые рукояти покрылись чужой кровью.

Их было трое – против тридцати. И, хотя одна только Михо стоила половины этих ребят в форме, силы были неравны. У Джонни не было уверенности в том, что в ближайшее время к ним подоспеют другие девушки – они слишком сильно от них оторвались, пока гнали по улицам Бэзин Сити в направлении выезда из города. Основная потасовка разразилась у черты Старого Города – вот уж не повезло жителям района «Проджектс».

А меж тем к полицейским прибыло подкрепление. Разношёрстная толпа головорезов с автоматами наперевес – личные боевые псы сенатора.

Шансы дожить до утра стремительно таяли.

– Не стоило Марву вытаскивать меня, – хмыкнул Джонни, – всем было бы проще.

– Это уж точно, – буркнул Дуайт.

Он аккуратно уложил Венди на асфальт и достал из-за пояса револьвер, со щелчком взвёл курок. Джонни передёрнул затвор автомата. Михо взмахнула клинками – кровь с них красивым полукругом покрыла тротуар вокруг неё, блеснула смертоносная чистая сталь.

– Нам нужно продержаться, пока сюда не подоспеют другие девочки, – Дуайт хрустнул шеей, разминая её.

Рорк, остановившись за спинами полицейских, закурил, выпустил изо рта облако дыма от сигары – и самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

– Нужно – продержимся, – отозвался Джонни, пристально глядя на сенатора.

– Удачи, малец.

Напутствие было излишним – но Джонни улыбнулся.

– Удача – моё второе имя, – с усмешкой произнёс он и нажал на спусковой крючок.

Небо над Бэзин Сити окрасилось в багрово красный.


End file.
